Equilibrium
by MeltingSunlight
Summary: Tori can't keep her eyes off of Jade, and Jade is going to find out why. JORI (And first attempt, so don't bash me too much :3 ) Rated M for future chapters, and because im pretty sure i cussed at least once.
1. Chapter 1

Jades head lightly hit her desk with a dull thud. She was vaguely aware of Vega staring at her with her big chocolate eyes from the other side of the room. *thud* Just as she had been all week. Without a break. *thud*. Ever since she'd broken up with Beck last friday, Vegas eyes had become totally magnetized to her. *thud* Even Cat had managed to get a flight over to reality from which ever planet it is she usually lives on to tentatively ask Jade about it. *thud* But Jade didn't have the answer. She didn't know why. And it was starting to eat at her.

"..Earth to Jade?" Sikowitz' voice called manically from the front of the room. Even though the voice jerked her from her thoughts, she ignored it. A moment went by, and she considered resuming banging her head off her desk, when a hand reached out and jabbed her arm. She sat up suddenly, flying round to face in the direction of the invading hand.

"WHAT?!"

Robbie squealed in terror and flew sideways, careering off his chair and into Andre's lap.

"There goes another pair of underwear." Rex drawled from below him.

"Rex!" Robbie hissed.

Jade smirked to herself.

"Ohh Jaadee?" Sikowitz's voice sounded again and she turned to glare at him. "Come hither." He said dramatically, gesturing to the space before him.

"No." she grumbled. Tori's eyes were still burning into her skin.

_Why do I even care?_

He scowled "Aaannd double homework in 5, 4, 3,-"

Jade growled, flung her pen down and marched over to him, standing exactly where he pointed and completely in his personal space, still giving him a poisonous glare. _I hate this school._ She thought bitterly. She waited. For a long moment they stood glaring at each other before Sikowitz, without taking his eyes off of the predator that stood before him, reached over to a near by table and presented Jade with a large, straw-pierced coconut. "Now drink from this coconut." he boomed enthusiastically. Silence. With one swift move Jade backhanded the coconut from the teachers grip, sending it flying out of the- luckily opened- window. She slid her hand back to her hip.

"Child of evil!" sikowitz cried, pointing a finger in the goths pale face. She deadpanned, staring at him blankly.

"Aren't you late for something?" she asked in sickeningly sweetly. Sikowitz's hands flew to his head, eyes widened in shock and his jaw hanging open. He stood for a second frozen to the spot before suddenly resuming a totally neutral pose "No. Class dismissed."

Jade groaned and stomped back over to her chair, grabbing her bag and hauling it over her shoulder. Tori did much the same, and to Jades irritation they reached the door at the same time.

"Uh, you, uh, go on ahead" Tori stumbled, trying her best to scramble a smile through the slight tinge of fear that came across her eyes.

_Those bloody eyes._ Jade muttered inwardly. _What does she want... Why does she keep giving me that look.. why do I even care? Since when did I ever care about what vega did? _Tori began to squirm uncomfortably. "Uhm.. Jade?"

Jade snapped out of her thoughts and found herself staring at Tori intently.

_Goddamnit this has to stop. Even without beck to make me feel guilty now, there is no way I am going back to how it was before. No way am I going back to crushing on Victoria Vega. _I pushed past her wordlessly, heading for my locker. There was nothing I needed from it, but it was either that or walk to the Asphalt cafe with her.

By the time she returned from her pointless locker trip, the rest of the group had already sat down at their usual table. Jade sat down by cat, who sat next to andre, next to Tori, next to Robbie. Beck was absent. Jade snorted in contempt. Last week she would have been looking for him, scanning the crowds for any sign of his casual clothes and well groomed hair. Not this week. Never again. She pushed another piece of grapefruit into her mouth, chewing slowly.

_Maybe his nice new girlfriend has dragged him into an alley way and eaten him._

Cat glanced up from her mango salad and eyed the grapefruit with comical caution. "My bother ate on of those once... then he disappeared for a week... But.. I don't think thats why he disappeared." she chirped.

The group all stopped to stare with raised eyebrows at the red head, who had already forgotten the moment and returned to her food. Jade worried about her sometimes.

Tori was next to speak. Miraculously, she'd managed to peel her eyes off of Jade for a moment to address the group. Jade tried to focus on the bitter little red globe in her hand instead.

"So, who's going to karaoke dokie tonight? They're open real late- one of the girls from the group Trina forces herself on is leaving Hollywood Arts soon to move to Europe and she's hired the place for a huge party, everyones welcome."

The group all nodded along with "yeah" and "cool" and "i'm up for it". Jade stayed silent.

"Jade..?" Tori returned her intoxicating gaze back to the raven haired beauty once more. And that gave her an idea. "I'll be there." Jade said shortly. _And I'm going to find out whats going on with you._


	2. Chapter 2

**1sarcasm: Glad you like it ^^ I shall try my best- though I have no idea where this is going ^^ if you have any ideas, feel free to say :)**

Karaoke dokie was packed. Boys and girls she mostly didn't know, except from a few faces here and there, all mingled together into one strobe-lit mass of people. Jade had arrived later than the rest of the gang, deciding to get the last of her history essay out of the way so she could forget about it, and concentrate on the task in hand. Tori Vega. She could just about make the half-Latina out in the dark of the party, her face occasionally lit up by the strobe light giving Jade what felt like a freeze-frame show of all of vega's expressions as she talked excitedly away to Andre and a small blonde boy she didn't know. Cat sat by her, her attention focused on the bright, candy-pink coloured drink in her hand as she blew bubbles into it through the long black straw which she held firmly between her lips. Jade didn't take her eyes off of Tori. Her plan was working. Tori couldn't stare at Jade if Jade was already staring at her, but Tori also couldn't stop herself staring at Jade. So for as long as Jade stared at the girl, the only thing Tori could do was become more and more uncomfortable, hopefully leading to her bringing it up in conversation, or at least texting Jade about it later. Tori text jade a lot. Jade rarely answered, but that didn't mean there weren't days when her pearphone was buzzing every 20 minutes with random comments from her.

_She looks good... _Jade mused to herself. She might not like to admit it, and she certainly wouldn't to anything with a heartbeat she couldn't soon after put a stop to, but she wasn't the type to lie to herself. And Tori did look good. he black jeans clung to her legs perfectly, and her bright red strapless top was.. well, it was certainly doing a good job at drawing attention away from her face.

_I wonder if she's aware of it. She acts like she hasn't a clue that there are an entire table of boys staring at her over there.. But surely there must be more to her than that. Surely she wasn't that naive. But if she wasn't, then did that mean the little goody-two-shoes act was just that? An act? Who was the real Tori Vega? _Jade growled to herself in frustration. She was starting to sound like her old self. The one who allowed herself to think about Tori in the middle of the night. She couldn't do that again. It had caused her too much trouble the first time. The sound of Cat's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Jadey? Why are you and Tori staring at each other like that?"

_What? What does she mean at each other?_

Jade moved her eyes upwards from Vegas annoyingly gorgeous body to meet her gaze.

_Oh shit. _

Tori was staring right at her, drink in hand, lips slightly parted.

_How long has she been staring at me staring at... Not her face?_ Jade thought. But she'd made a promise to herself. She was _not_ going look away from Vega until she got to the bottom of this. And so they continued to stare. What felt like forever passed before Tori set her drink down and started heading towards Jade. Jade composed herself.

_It's just vega. It's just vega. It's just vega._

Tori finally crossed the distance of the room and approached the goth. "Jade can I talk to you for a moment please?" she said cooly, adding after another moment of intense staring "Oh, hey cat"

"Hey Tori!" Cat exclaimed obliviously, returning to her drink.

Jade rose from her seat, silently following Vega to the toilets. She didn't know where this was going.

_Why are you getting so wound up?_

The doors closed behind them, and the sounds of the party muffled to a distant throbbing. The toilets were empty. Tori stood staring at her feet, fiddling with the ends of her hair. Jade did her best to slip into her usual role.

"Well, Vega? What is it?" she drawled.

Tori met her gaze slowly. "Jade.. Is everything okay? It's just.. You've been staring at me all evening."

Jade couldn't believe it. "You've been staring at me all _week_, and you're having a go because I do the same for an hour or so?"

Tori swallowed and looked away, blushing a little. "You.. You noticed?"

Jade threw her hands up in exasperation. "_Noticed_? Vega, _Cat_ noticed for crying out loud! It's doing my head in! Just tell me what you want."

Tori sighed "I'm.. I'm sorry Jade. It doesn't matter." She made to leave, reaching out for the door but Jade wasn't having it.

"Tori, no. _No_." Jade grabbed her arm and dragged her back away from the door, and placing her hands on her hips blocking her attempts for further escape.

Tori stood frozen to the spot "you called me Tori..."

Jade could have slapped herself.

_Oh great. Have a nice time explaining that one sweetie._

Jade took a deep breath "So? I can call you what I want"

Tori looked slightly stung. It made Jade feel.. Too much. Too much for her liking.

_Don't start with this now, _she told herself, _not here, after so long._

Tori was staring at her feet again.

Jade pressed further "well? Tell me!"

"Jade... I... Beck.. Told me something. After you broke up last week. He.. Thought I already knew, but.. I didn't. And now I don't know what to do about it."

My blood ran cold.

_Surely he wouldn't have. Would he?_

**It's short, i know. But reviews are like cookies :) I like cookies :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

Jade was silent all week end. After the party, no one had heard from her. She answered no texts, no calls and hadn't been on the slap. She hadn't even answered the door when Cat gave in and visited, much to the red heads distress. Trina naturally didn't care. She was off for a week camping with friends, and said little more than "She should be grateful she's not in this fucking field."

Tori sighed as she pushed her cereal around the bowl for the 100th time that morning.

_Great. Just as she was beginning to accept you as a friend, you go and open your big mouth. _The brunette closed her eyes. _Now she's going to hate you even more that she did to begin with._

But had Jade hated her to begin with? After what beck had said, the idea didn't really fit. And after Jades rather confirming reaction at the party, it fit even less. Tori set her spoon down and went to fetch her pearphone. She'd sent Jade more than a few messages, but as usual, she got no reply. Normally it didn't really bother her, but this time she really wanted an answer- even if it told her very bluntly where to shove it. Her phone sat by the kettle where she left it. She picked it up and unlocked the screen. No new messages. She opened up the messenger and clicked Jades thread.

Tori:

22:43- _Jade, please come back, it's not like I've told anyone._

_22:58- Please? Cat wants to know where you are._

_23:16- Andre also wants to know where you are._

_23:25- Okay, everyone wants to know where you are._

_23:28- Jade? _

_23:39- Say something? Anything? Insult me?_

_23:41- We're going home now Jade... You know where to find us._

_23: 53- Home now. Please, please answer me? I feel bad. :(_

_00:09- I haven't told anyone, I promise._

_00:23- Okay, you win. I'm going to sleep now. _

The messages had continued on like that all weekend. She quickly sent another.

_06:39- "Are you going to be in school?"_

No matter how much Tori told herself to stop worrying about it, she couldn't get Jades expression out of her head. She had told everyone she didn't know where Jade was. Everyone believed her but one. Cat didn't believe her. Out of everyone, Tori would have thought she would be the easiest to fool, but no. There was a lot more to Cat than met the eye. Beneath the fluff and rainbows, lay a very intelligent, very perceptive girl. A girl who had turned up on her door step Sunday morning.

Cat had sat on her bed with her, sniffling for about twenty minutes before finally getting to the point.

"_Tori.. I'm worried about Jadey.. I went to her house, and her car was there, but... She wouldn't answer the door to me." The red heads teary brown eyes moved to meet hers "Whats wrong with her Tori? I know you say you don't know but.. You do, don't you?" _

_Tori had never felt more cruel. There was something deeply morally wrong with seeing Cat crying and she felt like she'd caused it. She couldn't do anything more than give her a hug. _

"_Cat... Okay, yes, I know whats wrong with Jade. But I really can't tell you what it is. Telling you would only make it worse, at least for the time being. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready." _

_Cat wasn't convinced but she looked a little better. "But she's okay, right?"_

_Tori inwardly cringed but put on her best smile. There we're perks to being an actress. "Hey- She's Jade West, She's always okay."_

_Cat smiled back "Yeah, I suppose."_

Tori's phone buzzed. Her stomach flipped and she fumbled to open the message.

Jade West:

06:31- No.

Tori's heart sank. How was she going to explain this to the guys? There was only so much lying she was prepared to do. But at least she'd had an answer. Of sorts.

Tori:

06:32- Why not? I haven't told anyone, I swear. :(

Jade West:

06: 34- Because, Vega, I can't bear to face either of you.

Tori knew she was referring to Beck. His words echoed through her head again.

"_why? well.. Because she likes you. Not me. I mean, even saying 'likes' is a joke. She "likes" you far too much for our relationship to be going on in the background. Even if she swears she's over you, she's not. She loves you. And deep down, she knows it. Simple as."_

Tori had not been expecting that. When she had asked the reason of their break up, she was expecting the usual response of jealousy or over reaction. Not that. She had stood frozen to the ground, holding her locker door half open wit one hand, and her hair half tucker behind her ear with the other. Unable to close her mouth, or even able to blink. The colour had drained from Beck's face almost instantly.

"_Oh god, you never knew? Tori, I... I'm sorry, I thought you knew, I thought she'd told you. Tori?"_

"_I'm fine Beck.. Sorry.. She never told me. It's okay though really.. I just wasn't expecting it." _

_Tori was not fine. Her heart was racing in her chest and her hands we're beginning to tremble. Her thoughts swirled inside her head._

_She.. Loves me? How.. How is that even possible? She hates my guts.. She's always hated my guts. After all this time of chastising myself over feelings for her, and she.. Loves me? No.. There must be some mistake. This is all a big misunderstanding, its always a big misunderstanding with them two, right?_

Tori had watched for the next few days for the misunderstanding to be sorted out. For the happy announcement of hollywood arts' most famous couple being back together. She watched for any signs of the usual misunderstanding-break-up-defenses in Jade. But she showed none. As the week drew on, Jade West showed absolutely no signs of asking for help, talking to Beck, shouting at beck, cursing Beck, or anything else that she usually did when she was secretly trying to get repair her relationship. She actually just withdrew. She was barely ever insulting, shouted a lot less, and in general, seemed to have lost the will power to hate at all. Apart from the occasional outburst, she just sat quietly with the group at lunch, and got on with her work in lessons. Which was scary. And Tori was beginning to doubt wether it was a misunderstanding.

Through the mists of her memories, Tori suddenly caught sight of the clock.

_Shitting hell i'm going to be late. _She thought, taking a moment to compliment herself on her inventive curse. She grabbed her bag and keys, shoving her phone in her pocket and skipped quickly down the stairs, and out of the front door. Locking the door behind her, she turned around and made for the car. She stopped. The car she was auto-aiming aiming for in her drive wasn't hers.

"Well move it, Vega, I haven't got all day you know."

**Well, that one was a little longer, if not by much. Sorry for the cliffhanger- I wont do it again, I promise :P (I'll be updating later on today anyway so forgive me?)**

**I love reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jades POV**

All weekend Tori had messaged her, clearly worried, and Jade had ignored her. She hadn't meant to. She wasn't trying to upset her. But.. She just couldn't find the words to say. She would read Tori's messages and go to reply- but there was nothing to say. Her mind was still reeling from the party on Friday night. She couldn't believe Beck had so carelessly told Tori something that he knew, _he knew_ she wanted to keep a secret. He knew she was scared of people finding out. She wasn't homophobic, far from it, and the majority of the people of hollywood arts weren't either, but... thats not who she was scared of. Her parents wouldn't allow it. Her father and his ultra conservative views, and her mother who agreed with everything her father said, would not allow it. She didn't want to be kicked out of her home. But if they found out, she knew she would be.

Over the two days she'd had to think about the whole scenario, she'd come up with two definites; one, she was falling back into the abyss that was her feelings for Tori Vega and two, she was going to have to talk to Tori about it sooner or later. She got into her car soon after telling Tori she wasn't going to. She didn't know why she had so suddenly changed her mind, but she had. She drove to the girl's house in a blur of anxiety and butterflies, gripping the steering wheel like a vice.

_This isn't a good idea Jade. What if she's not there? What if she doesn't want you there? You're going to make an idiot of yourself. Again._

Her thoughts, in all their glorious negativity, felt like they were going to leap from her mind and strangle her. She opened the window a crack. She was sure it was getting hot in that car. A few minutes later, the Vega residence came into view. Tori's car was still there. That was a start.

She stopped. She waited.

Time slid slowly by and she was beginning to chew the edges of her nails. This was a stupid idea. She was about to pull away when movement caught her eye. The butterflies in her stomach evolved into a murder of demented crows, flapping erratically with tormented wings as they tried desperately to escape. A flushed looking Tori emerged from her house, her bag slung hurriedly over one shoulder and her keys in hand. Without looking, she started making her way over to Jade's car.

_She must think its her own_. Jade braced herself. Tori turned around. She froze. She stood for a moment, unmoving, staring at the car in front of her. Her eyes moved from the car itself to the driver. Jade couldn't help herself. In a last ditch attempt kill the awkward moment and regain her old image, she spoke.

"Well, move it Vega, I haven't got all day you know."

Tori walked slowly around to the passenger door of the car. She got in and Jade immediately began to drive, giving her an excuse not to look at Tori. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Tori finally spoke.

"So.. How have you been? ..._Where_ have you been?"

"At home."

"I... I text you."

"I know."

Silence. Jade felt the guilt rise up again.

"Tori... I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for all this to come out into the open."

"It's.. Not in the open, Jade. I really _haven't_ told anyone."

Jade thought about this. She was if nothing, a little relieved.

"Oh.. Thanks..."

Tori sighed softly "So.. It's really true then?"

Jade stopped at the traffic lights and turned to glance at the brunette before looking down sadly to her own lap "Yeah.."

Tori reached over and touched her arm "Jade.. I don't mind. Really, I don't. Don't be upset over it."

Jade looked up at her. She stared into the huge chocolate brown eyes, wondering what the girl was really thinking. A horn blared from behind them and jades eyes shot forward. The light had turned green. Jade quickly pulled away before anyone else could start beeping at her. She glanced at tori again. And they both burst into laughter.

The rest of the ride to school hadn't been as bad as she'd imagined. They arrived a little late. They both walked through the front door to find a basically empty corridor. Everyone was already in lessons. Jade went to her locker to shove her coat away, and Tori did the same.

"So.. What now?" Jade said, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt.

"Sikowitz's."

Jade frowned as she remembered "Oh. I slapped his coconut."

Tori smiled "Yeah, I was there. The coconut deserved it."

This time, Jade smiled. "Well.. I think i'm going to avoid him today."

"Your skipping lesson?"

Jade rolled her eyes as she started walking to the janitors closet, "No, I'm skipping Sikowitz, theres a difference." It took jade a moment to realize Tori was following her.

"What?" she said "You think Tori Vega's never skipped a lesson?"

I blinked "Yes, actually."

Tori scowled playfully and continued on walking until she reached the closet, holding the door open. "Think again, West."

Jade followed her into the closet, her back finding the cool wall as she slowly slid down to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as Tori let the door close behind them and sat down beside her.

The hour seemed to fly by as the two sat talking about whatever came to mind. The more time went past, the more at ease Jade began to feel. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe she worried too much. When the bell finally rang for second lesson Jade was tempted to stay where she was for the next hour as well. But Tori rose from her seat next to Jade, and with a sigh, Jade followed suit. They stood for a second before Tori smiled weakly

"Off to R&B I guess."

Jade offered a smile back "Yeah.." She opened the door to the closet. There were still only a few people around. Not many had packed up from the previous lesson yet. She took a step out of the door before Tori's voice called her back.

"Jade?"

Jade turned around to face her. She didn't even have time to properly process, let alone react to the girls proximity before soft lips touched hers. It took a moment for reflex to kick in and for Jade to kiss her back. Their lips lingered for a few more moments, strangely but perfectly in sync. And then they were gone. Jade slowly opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the half Latina as she disappeared around the corner and then, for the first time all week, she smiled.

**Please review :) Reviews are always amazing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

It wasn't like Tori to totally disregard what was happening around her in a lesson but today, she decided, was an exception. She could not believe what she had done. She could not believe that she had done what she had done, and then not bothered to look at Jades reaction.

_What the hell is wrong with me? First i upset her, and now I kiss her? Jesus, she's only started talking to me again an 3 hours ago. Now she's probably arming a militia to hunt me down. Ugh._

"Tori?"

She looked up at Andre feeling slightly dazed. He gestured to the microphone in her hand. "You, ah, you missed you'r cue.. Again." He said tentatively.

Tori stared dumbly at the mic, before suddenly realising she was meant to be singing. "Oh.. Andre, I'm sorry. Uh, j-just run it again."

Andre regarded her with something akin to suspicion. "What's up with you girl? You've been in a little world of you'r own ever since you came through the door. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just a bit headachey. Run it again, I'll be fine this time," she gave a weak smile "3 2 1 and I'm back in the room."

Andre didn't look convinced. He reminded her of cat that Sunday.

"Alright.. If you say so." He fiddled with a few buttons and the music started again. Tori took a deep breath and focused on the music, pushing Jade to the back of her mind.

"There is something that I see, in the way you look at me, There's a smile, there's a truth, in you'r eyes."

This is gods way of saying he hates me.

"But an unexpected way, on this unexpected day, could it mean this is where I belong? It is you I have loved all along."

_Really badly._

"It's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, you're the home my heart searched for so long, and it is you I have loved all along."

This isn't even funny. Tori silently willed the song to just end. It was starting to feel like the song was silently willing Tori to end.

"There were times I ran to hide, afraid to show the other side, alone in the night without you. But now I know just who you are, and I know you hold my heart, finally this is where I belong. It is you I have loved all along"

Jade in all her glory burst through the temporary walls she was being kept behind and once again flooded her thoughts. Tori thought of the time she came to her house in tears and cried on her grans pillow. Jade had apologized for getting eye make up on it, but truth be told, Tori treasured the pillow even more now. It reminded her of a time when Jade was just Jade around her. Without all of her walls.

"It's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me, you're the home my heart searched for so long. And it is you I have loved all along"

Tori tried to prepare herself for the bridge. But in truth, she was starting to feel crumpled on the inside. She remembered the time when Jade hugged her after her dad watched her performance. She remembered how happy she felt. _Please just let it be over._ However, the bridge approached, and she had no choice but to open her mouth and sing the words.

"Over and over, I'm filled with emotion, your love, it rushes through my veins. And I am filled with, the sweetest devotion, as I, look into your perfect face."

Tori's hands gripped the mic so hard her knuckles had turned white. She felt herself shaking, and hoped it didn't come through in her voice. She glanced at Andre, who was busy playing with more of the buttons that were sprawled out in front of him- he hadn't noticed. All she had to do was keep it that way.

"It's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me, you're the home my heart searched for so long. And it is you I have loved, it is you I have loved, it is you I have loved all along."

The song ended and Tori swallowed hard. Andre looked over to her, his mouth open to say something "Hey- woah, Tori your as white as a sheet. You wanna sit down a moment?"

She could do nothing but nod. She didn't trust her voice to say anything more without breaking. Andre crossed his arms and frowned at her. "Alright, what's going on? Tell uncle Andre."

Tori sighed and gathered herself. "It's nothing. I just... Really messed something up."

"With Jade?"

Tori froze. "Wha- how did you-"

Andre held his hands up in defense. "Don't panic! I know nothing. Just, after the party on Friday, I gathered something must have happened and neither of you were in Sikowitz's this morning, so..."

Tori relaxed a little "Oh.. Well. Yeah- but don't mention it to her for god's sake."

"I won't. Its time for lunch anyway, so maybe you can sort it out then."

"Yeah. With me as an offering to the gods."

"It can't be that bad."

Tori looked at him dejectedly. "It really is." With her words, the bell went and they began to pack up. The knot of dread in her stomach was tightening by the second.

_What if she flips out in front of everyone? _Tori grabbed her bag and headed for the door, saying to Andre she'd meet everyone later.

_God, I can't face her. I can't._

She stood in the corridor outside her class and made the on-the-spot decision to be a coward. She headed for the black box. She knew it would be deserted- there was a play being set up in there and until it was done, it was out of bounds to students at lunch. She reached the theatre and thanked god when she found it unlocked. Making her way over to the back row of seats which had the least amount of set propped by them, she dumped her bag and sat down and pulled her phone from her pocket.

_Should I text her? No.. Best leave it. _She replaced her phone in her pocket and sighed. The distant sounds of people enjoying their lunch hour was slightly depressing. She sat staring into space wondering what to do about her situation for nearly fifteen minutes before the first text came through. She ignored it

_That'll be Andre asking where I am._ She thought miserably. _Oh well. He'll cope without me for one lunch. _Her phone buzzed again.

_Go away. _She wondered who it was this time. Maybe Cat. A few more minutes went by and her phone buzzed a third time.

_For crying out loud._ Tori pulled her phone from her pocket and got ready to rant. She unlocked the screen and her stomach instantly knotted again.

Jade West- 3 Unread Messages.

She stared at the screen for a moment before slowly moving her thumb to open the messages, her breathing suddenly audible.

Jade West

13:09- Andre said you were upset? Where are you?

13:12- We checked the janitors closet, and the detention room ('cause that was likely)- Where are you hiding?

13:14- Okay, the others have gone- just tell _me_ where you are at least?

Another came through as she read.

13:15- Please?

She read through the messages a few more times, scanning for any signs Jade was angry with her. She couldn't see any. She took a deep breath and replied.

Tori Vega

13:16- I'm in the black box. Please don't kill me.

Jade West

13:16- Why would I kill you? These jeans are new. I'm on my way.

Tori couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe she wasn't angry after all. Maybe she _would_ live to see tomorrow. A couple of minutes passed and the door to the black box swung open. Tori braced herself regardless of her renewed optimism.

"Why on _earth_ are you sat in here?" The goth asked as she crossed the room. Tori peeked at her. "I.. I thought you'd be mad with me.."

Jade frowned but said nothing, taking the seat next to her. "I'm not mad.." She reached into her back and took out a foil wrapped item, handing it to tori. "It's Festus' birthday- he's making pancakes. They're surprisingly nice- thought you might like one."

Tori unwrapped the foil and found a fresh pancake, adorned with a little slice of lemon. Her stomach growled, and she realised just how hungry she was. She looked back to Jade. "Thanks... Did you want some?"

Jade smiled a little "Nah, Cat forced her mango salad on me."

"Was it bad?"

"Well.. It wouldn't be my first choice. Mango should never have been put with salad. Like raisins and cookies-" she glanced over to the brunette "-It's immoral."

Tori smiled as she ate the first little wad of her pancake. She looked down at it "Hey.. This _is _good. He should make these more often."

"He'd make more money off them than mango salad." Jade muttered.

Tori sat quietly as she ate the rest of her pancake, glancing at Jade every so often. She was still unsure if she was in the clear.

"Are you sure you're not mad with me?"

"I'm sure."

"But i-"

"Tori, I'm sure. I don't mind. Anyway... I started it."

"No you didn't."

"I told Beck. Who told you."

"But.. I was the one who.." Tori sighed. She was going to have to face it sooner or later "I was the one who kissed you."

Jade looked at her "Lets just.. Forget about it. For now.."

_For now? What was that supposed to mean?_

Outwardly, Tori gave in. "Okay.." she screwed the tin foil up into a ball and aimed it at the bin. By some miracle, it went in. She checked her phone for the time and sighed. Lunch was nearly over. A phone went off which wasn't hers and she looked to Jade who was already reading the message.

"Everyones going over Cats after school- they want to know if we're coming."

"How do they know your with me?"

Jade shrugged and suggested casually "I told them I was going to look for you, and I don't make a habit of failing?"

Tori rolled her eyes smiling "Good point. Yeah.. I'll go. Cats house is usually fun. Are you going?"

"I guess."

That made Tori unusually happy. They picked up their bags and made for the door and in turn, their last lesson.

_Hopefully tonight things will get back to normal._ Tori thought. But in truth, she didn't quite want things to go back to normal. She didn't quite want to forget about what had happened. Because as much as she'd worried over it, it had brought her to realize something. She still had feelings for Jade West.

**Happiness is review-shaped ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jades POV**

Cat's house was utterly crazy. Jade, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie had all been there around two hours. After meeting Mrs. Valentine, Cat actually came across as quite grounded- The woman was totally off her rocker. It was one of the few times Jade had been to Cats. She usually had Cat around hers, rather than the other way around. Hell, cat even had a bed at her house. She had her own room. Jade's parents liked Cat. They made every excuse for Jade to have her around, secretly hoping that the red heads fluffy personality would rub off on their 'disappointment' of a daughter. Jade was pretty sure it was the only reason they paid for her to go to hollywood arts- so they could have Cat over and pretend that she was theirs, and that Jade was just a dodgy friend that their lovely daughter had brought home. She pushed it to the back of her mind.

_Not long now until I can move out._ Where she would move out to, she didn't know. But it was all she ad to console herself with. So she stuck with the idea. She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud squeal. Cat flew past her and landed face first on the couch beside her, the red heads feet on Jades lap.

"Oh my gosh Jadey! Thats so much fun! You have to try it!"

Andre's voice floated over from the dining room "Cat, I don't think Jade want's to know your sofa on such a deep level." Cat ignored him, got off the sofa, and prepared herself to launch again. There was the muffled sound of Tori's voice, and then Andre's voice came again. "We, uh, we got ice cream."

_Oh thats cruel. _Jade thought with a smirk. Cat immediately stopped, her eyes bright.

"Ice cream!" she ran off in the direction of the others and left Jade to continue her coffee in peace. Well, as much peace as she was going to get with Robbie and Rex fighting like a pair of little girls on the opposite couch over who was going to sit next to the Northridge girls at some up-coming concert they were both going to. She sighed.

"Hey Tori?" she called to the brunette. A moment went by before a voice called back.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in the kitchen?"

The girls voice lowered an octave "...Yeaahh..?"

Jade focused her piercing eyes on Robbie, who noticed immediately.

"Can you see any blunt objects? Like, I don't know.. A frying pan? Or a wok?"

Robbie swallowed as he began to recede into the couch. Jade continued, "Yeah.. A really big steel wok would do nicely."

"Jade what are you doing in there?" a couple of seconds later the half latina's head popped around the corner of the connecting arch-way to look at her suspiciously. Her eyes moved to Robbie who looked like he was going to wet himself.

"Really, Jade?"

"He was arguing with his hand again."

Robbie looked to Rex, who said in an indignant voice "What does she mean, hand?"

Robbie shrugged, raising the palm of his free hand to the ceiling.

Jade rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when Cat rushed into the room. Her mother followed, holding a tray. "Hey Jadey, do you want a cookie? I made them myself!"

Jade was immediately dubious. "I guess so, as long as they have no raisins in them.."

Cat shook her head and then started giggling "Hey mom, do you remember that time Josh thought he was a squirrel and put that whole pine cone in his mouth, and then we had to take him to A&E because he couldn't get it out again?" she giggled a bit more and as if to further worry Jade, her mother joined her.

"Yeah! Good times.." Mrs. Valentine sighed happily.

_What mother regards the time her son got an entire Pine Cone stuck in his mouth and had to go to hospital to remove it as 'good'? _Jade thought. Oh well. She couldn't really complain. In polar contrast to her own, Cats parents _loved_ Jade. They really did. They thought she was wonderful and sweet and any sarcastic comments made were taken as a 'cute' joke. That was something that would usually drive her to distraction, but any time she felt like criticizing them, she couldn't help but feel bad for it. They were nicer to her than her own parents ever were, and she complained about that often enough. So she couldn't really complain when she got the opposite. The couch beside her depressed, and Tori appeared beside her. All the negativity inside her was temporarily banished, and she smiled. Since arriving here, the two had gotten back to normal again, and frankly, Jade was relieved. She may have admitted her feelings for Tori to herself, and Tori may know about it, but she was still nervous about it all, and she needed space to think without pressure for a while.

"So, what next?" Tori said cheerily as Andre strolled back into the room. Jade glanced at her. "How about we watch the scissoring?"

"No, Jade."

Jade huffed "Why?"

"Cat would never recover!" Tori exclaimed.

"What, you mean back to the totally normal state she's already in?"

Andre gestured towards Jade, "She's got a point."

Tori scowled at him. "We are _not_ watching the scissoring."

Jade sighed "How about the scissoring 2?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "_No_!"

"Wuss." Jade muttered.

"I am not a wuss. I just don't want to see cat deteriorate any faster that she already is."

"How about we watch The Lion King?"

The group jumped as Cat seemed to appear behind them. Tori was scanning the red head for any signs the girl had heard what had been said, but upon finding none, relaxed.

"The Lion King's my favorite.." Cat mewled, like she had to justify what she'd said.

Jade was about to protest, but she was quickly cut off by Tori. "That sounds like a great idea, Cat- go find it."

The red head scampered off to find her DVD, and the rest of the guys all climbed onto the sofa, not having the heart to argue. Jade looked at the group, slightly too aware that Beck was missing. He was on a date. But it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would have. She guessed she'd been too caught up in what had happened with Tori to really think about it yet. She sighed. Maybe that was best. A few minutes later and Cat reappeared, clutching her DVD happily. She set to work putting it in the player and Tori got up to switch the lights off. Once Cat was done, she bounced back up to the nearest sofa and curled up by Andre. _They'd make a cute couple._ Jade thought to herself. A second later Tori returned. She looked around for a free seat, and Jade quickly realised that the only one left was next to her on the two-seater. She moved over a little, giving Tori a weak smile and the girl approached, her walking slow as she stepped over feet and remote controls in the dark. She finally made it to the sofa, and sat down by Jade somewhat awkwardly. Jade quickly discovered that watching the Lion King with Tori next to her wasn't going to happen. She gave up.

_Jade, you're meant to be reveling in the relief that things have mostly gone back to normal. Why can't you just leave it at that? _She put all of her will power into watching the film. Really, she did. She glanced down at the little timer on the DVD player and died a little inside. _God, it's only been going for Seven minutes. _She was about to begin cursing each character with their own personal insults when she froze. A hand touched her thigh. It stayed for about a second, before very quickly retreating. _What the hell? _Jade slowly turned to look at Tori beside her. Any other time she would have laughed at the intense blush on the girls face.

"Jade, I'm so sorry!" she half mouthed, half whispered. "I was aiming for the water bottle, I swear! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I promise!"

Jade couldn't help but giggle a little at her panic, which briefly attracted andre's eyes. "It's fine..Keep you'r hair on.." she murmured back. Tori ran her fingers through her hair, still looking a little flustered. Jade decided to give her an out and feigned turning her attention back to the film. But her attention wasn't on the film. It was once again on Tori Vega. Its not that the brunette had touched her, Jade was no nun, but it was the effect it had on her. It was a big effect.

_And I can't continue to ignore it._


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took all week to upload, but school reared it's ugly head along with the homework it spits. But the weekend came as it always does, so chapter 7's here now ^^**

**Jades POV**

4 hours after returning form Cats house and Jade was ready to rip her own head off. She lay tangled in her bed covers staring up at the ceiling as her parents slowly demolished the house below her. The arguing had started off pretty docile. It was now nearly half three in the morning and she was starting to wonder where in the name of god they were getting the crockery to smash, because she was pretty sure they didn't own as many plates as she'd heard meeting their violent end.

_Maybe they've hired the neighbors. Maybe they're slowly going through their crockery too._

She sighed. The only disadvantage to having the entirety of the attic as her room was that due to its shape, every little noise from downstairs could be heard quite clearly, and that meant that when her parents had a screaming match, she got to listen to it all- theres only so much The Pretty Reckless could drown out. Her thoughts wandered to Tori. The rest of the evening had passed without hitch. Tori managed to keep her hands to her own thighs. Jade couldn't help but smile a little bit.

_The look on her face.. _

She could still feel when the brunettes hand had touched. Jade looked over to her alarm. 03:42am.

_God. Good job I have no plans for today. _

Another incredible crash from below her pulled her from her thoughts and she cast her eyes to the stairs that lead to the door. She could remember falling asleep in this room for the first time when they moved in six years ago. Little over twelve, Jade had been enthralled that she got a room that spanned the length and width of the entire house to call hers, and been almost giddy with excitement to find out that it had its own little balcony with a tree by it that she reckoned could be climbed. And, as she found out, it most certainly _could_ be climbed. In fact, in a flash of Bart Simpson inspired daring, she found it could be climbed into from her little balcony. Back then, she climbed the tree out of boredom, either from the ground or, with difficulty due to her height, from her room when she wasn't allowed out. Now she used it to escape in times like these. She no longer had any difficulty accessing the tree, since she'd grown a good head higher than she was when she was twelve, if not more. She looked over at the the french doors, considering going for a walk. Mr and Mrs West wouldn't care. She once left during a particularly bad argument when she was around fifteen for nearly three days, and upon her return, her parents didn't even look up from their lunch. Sometimes, she wondered if she should tell someone. A few years back, she almost had. But now, she was nearly 18, and she just didn't see the point. She was so numb to it all now, she couldn't be bothered with the fuss. When it all started up, she was about fourteen. Then, the idea had been appealing. But the idea that it might just be a phase always held her back. Her mother had lost her sister and her father had lost _his _father within days of each other. Mom, now the last of five siblings and dad, now an orphan, the relationship between the two began decay pretty fast. Jade hadn't the chance to be upset at losing an aunt and a granddad in the same week, because she was too preoccupied with looking after herself. Her mother withdrew to her own world with a horde of alcohol, and her dad spent all his time at work or in bed. She cooked, cleaned, shopped, took calls, took herself to school, got herself back from school, made excuses, made appointments. Everything. No help and no sympathy. When her parents finally pulled it together two weeks later, things only got worse. Jade had hoped the whole thing would have pulled them together, but it only ripped them further apart. The arguments were vicious, violent and precipitous, and they had been ever since. Jade buried her face in the pillows around her as another crash echoed through the house, and she inevitably heard herself being dragged into the argument.

"Don't even start on about that poisonous little _bitch_! She's probably not even mine!"

"Yeah, and you'd _love_ that wouldn't you?! So you could just swan off and leave us?!"

"We can all dream! At least then I wouldn't have to pay for her to attend that stupid bloody school that fuels her stupid bloody fantasies about being whatever the _hell_ it is she has her heart set on _this_ week!"

"Oh and who does that sound like?!"

Another crash.

Jade felt herself tearing up. _Do they not even care that I can hear them? _

"I don't care! The second she's eighteen, she's out of that door whether she likes it or not! She can see how nice it is to live on the streets since she's got no real friends to take her in!"

That was it. Jade flew out of bed, pulled on her clothes, grabbed her phone, headphones and the thirty-odd dollars on her bedside table and made for the doors. She flung them open, slamming them behind her and climbed easily onto her tree. She sat for a moment in the balmy summer-night air, breathing heavily before climbing down the familiar pathway to the ground. Her feet touched the grass and she took off down the garden to the enclosing fence. She couldn't get to the gate without passing the huge kitchen windows, and she didn't fancy having her own- or the neighbors'- kitchen utensils thrown at her for a parting gift, so instead, she climbed over it into the small side-ally that lead to the main road. She blindly wiped away the tears on her cheeks and, pulling up her hood, began to walk. After about twenty minutes, she found a bench. She sank down onto it, pulling her knees up to her chest and stared off into the night. Her dad's words bounced around in her mind, beating and bruising everything they touched. She pulled out her phone and opened her messages.

_It's either Cat or Tori. _She thought. She remembered how Cat had fallen asleep on Andre watching the film earlier and decided not to wake the girl up again.

_Tori it is then. _She thought.

Jade West

04:12

Tori.. Can I come over?


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapter in one day ^^ (Have I redeemed myself?)**

**Tori's POV**

Tori stirred from her sleep at the familiar sound of her phone vibrating against the wood of her bedside table. She opened her eyes drowsily as she shrugged the sleep from before her eyes. Peering at her alarm clock, she noted the time.

_Quarter past four? AM? In the morning? Really?_

She groped around blindly or her phone and brought it to her face, her eyes watering in the sudden shock of the screens intense light.

1 New Message- Jade West

"What?" she murmured to herself, tapping it and waiting for the thread to load.

Jade West

04:12

Tori... Can I come over?

Tori raised an eyebrow. _"What?" _

She stared at the words for a moment, considering what to do. Her parents had gone to an engagement party earlier on, and had since got stuck there since the designated driver went home sick and no one else, including themselves, was sober enough to drive them. Tori had received a text just after arriving home from Cat's to say they were going to stay the night at a hotel with their friends rather than get a taxi all the way back. She didn't mind. Trina was still stuck in a field, and had to go into the local village to pay to charge her phone, so updates were sparse. The last they had received was a text to Tori saying "Sian fell down a hole and broke her ankle. Going to hospital. Don't wear my new boots." From that, they took that everything was fine. Tori had never liked Sian, finding her the only person in the world _more_ annoying than Trina herself.

Tori Vega

04:14

Sure. Is everything okay?

The answer came swiftly.

Jade West

04:14

Not really. Be there in five.. Thanks.

Tori frowned. Jade must have already been walking a while, her house was at least twenty minutes away on foot. What could have happened that was so bad Jade was going to her at 4am? Deep down, she hoped with all her might that this wasn't about Beck. She wasn't sure if she could take sitting with her and pairing them back up again. It may sound cruel, but it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted Jade to be happy, but she wanted to be the one that made Jade happy, as selfish as she was aware it sounded. Tori flopped back down on her bed and waited for some sign Jade had arrived. She could remember first meeting her. Jade had gone out of her way to make her miserable, and a lot of the time, it had worked. But however much Jade hurt her, Tori could never let go of the feelings Jade sparked in her. It used to be hard, she went through times where she would stay up all night trying to decide what to do, what would happen if anyone found out, if she _wanted_ anyone to find out. After a while, her and Jades relationship had smoothed over a little. The comments were less vicious, the physical assault rate dropped dramatically, and they began to become something that resembled friends. Well, that was to say they became something that wasn't enemies. Sort of a neutral. But Tori was okay with that, it hurt a lot less. She remembered with a slight smile when Sikowitz sent them on that play date. Good god. How Tori had managed to stay standing upon hearing those instructions she didn't know. She was terrified. As if by bringing up the subject in front of Jade would immediately alert the goth to Tori's feelings. But it didn't. And she had fun. They sang together, which was a memory Tori cherished, and then went home on surprisingly good terms. She wondered how long Jade had had the feelings Beck described. She wondered if it was possible that Jade had felt exactly the same that night. She doubted it. Her life didn't work out like that. She didn't have that sort of luck. She sighed and closed her eyes. A short while later, her phone buzzed again.

Jade West

04:19

I'm outside. I don't want to wake your parents up.

Tori pulled herself up and swung her legs over the the side of her bed, her feet touching the cold wood floor. She grabbed her brush and combed her hair down before making her way downstairs to the door, flicking the living room lights on as dim as possible. She really hoped she didn't look like hell on a stick.

She wasn't expecting what she found on her doorstep. She was expecting angry, frustrated or just plain, cold Jade. She didn't get any of them. What she got was a mess of dark hair and hoodie, tears and mascara. And it caught her off guard. Tori stepped aside to let her friend in, her eyes wide with concern. "Jade? Jade what happened? Are you okay?"

Jade said nothing, just shuffled slowly past her into the soft light of the house. Tori closed the door and turned to face her. "...Jade?" she repeated softly.

The goth looked up from the floor at Tori, unable to speak. She had cried her way over to her house, and now she didn't trust her voice. Tori gathered this from her tear-stained face, and opened her arms for a hug. She was strangely surprised when Jade so readily buried her face against her neck. She put her arms around her tightly and held her quietly, wondering what the hell had happened. Jade didn't move. For a long while she stood still, letting Tori hold her for what Tori considered to be an abnormal amount of time compared to the goths usual hug-capacity. Which worried her even more.

"Jade talk to me- what's wrong?"

"My parents... My parents hate me." She whispered.

Tori frowned. "I'm sure they don't... Why do you think that?"

"It's a long story..."

Tori pulled away a little to look at Jade. She couldn't stand to see her look so broken. "No ones in. Do you want a drink?"

Jade shook her head.

"Well, come on then. We'll go to my room, and you can tell me what's happened, okay?"

"Yeah.."

Tori lead the girl upstairs, trying not to think of the double meaning of the action.

_Really, Tori? Now? _

She opened the door to her room, quickly kicking a rogue bra into the corner and sitting on her bed. She patted the spot on next to her, looking up to Jade. Jade sat down beside her, staring at her feet as Tori handed her a tissue, mainly for the makeup.

"I'm sorry Tori... I shouldn't have come over so early."

"It's fine, but... What happened?"

Jade closed her eyes. Slowly, but surely, she began regaling Tori with everything that had happened over the last few years, all the way up to the present second. Tori sat and listened silently, feeling more and more guilty by the minute. After half an hour, Jade finished her sad tale and once again sat staring at her feet. Tori didn't know what to say.

"I've never told anyone that." Jade murmured. Tori opened her mouth to reply, but words failed her. All this time, she had viewed Jade as someone who had it all, and listened without objection to people calling her a bitch. All this time. And now she was forced to face the face that Jade had been suffering, right in front of her eyes. And she'd done nothing to help her.

"Jade, I- I'm so sorry..."

Jade smiled weakly "It's fine. No one suspects I even feel at all, how could you have known? I don't even deserve to be able to tell you all this after how I've treated you. You should be laughing and posting all this on the slap for everyone to see. Thats what I deserve. I wouldn't blame you."

Tori sighed. "I would never do that. I can't believe your parents would say that about you... Of course you have friends... I'm your friend," Tori looked Jade in the eyes "You do know that, right? Me and Cat and Andre and Robbie... Even Beck, even if things are a little difficult with him at the moment- we're all you'r friends. We're all here for you."

"I still don't deserve any of you."

"By what you've just told me, you absolutely deserve us."

Jade said nothing.

"Don't be sad... You're not as alone as you think." Tori murmured.

Jade sighed. "According to my father, I should have been strangled at birth. That was his way of saying happy sixteenth.."

Tori felt slightly sick. "Then he's a stupid bastard who doesn't know anything, especially about you."

Jade looked surprised. Tori didn't often swear aloud. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You don't believe him, do you? Tell me you don't think that would have been better?" asked Tori.

Jade looked up at her from the corner of her eye. "Sometimes I wonder.. Would it actually have made any difference if I had been."

"It would have made a difference to me."

"Well, yeah, your first few years at Hollywood Arts would have been a load better."

Tori looked away. "Not really... If it wasn't for you, I'd still be stuck with Ryder."

"I thought you left him 'cause he cheated on you?"

"Yeah, there was that, but that wasn't the main thing, not really."

Jade turned to look at her more fully, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "You mean I beat a dude up without totally knowing why?"

Tori raised an eyebrow "That was you?"

Jade rolled her eyes "Who else was it going to be, Sinjin?"

"True... Thanks. I think its the only reason he never came back."

"So... Why else did you leave him?"

It was Tori's turn to stare at her feet. "I, uh, liked someone else and he noticed. Worryingly quickly actually."

"Who?"

Tori stayed silent and stared at Jade.

"Who?" The goth repeated.

Tori continued to stare. Jades jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"...Me?"

Tori looked away and closed her eyes "...Yeah.."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"I didn't have myself down as you'r type." Jade said musingly.

"Didn't have _myself_ down as yours, either." replied Tori, shrugging.

Jade smiled "Touché."

Tori's alarm clock caught her eye as it turned to 5am and she realised how tired she was. By the sounds of it, Jade hadn't slept at all.

"Uh... Shall we get some sleep? You can stay here tonight, if you like." said Tori, breaking the slightly awkward feeling that had encompassed the room.

"Yeah... That would be nice. I don't think I could stand going back into that house."

Tori smiled. "Alright. We can talk more when we get up. Do you, uh, want to borrow something to wear, or..?"

Jade looked at her feeling slightly sheepish "I... I don't usually..."

Tori blushed a little. "Oh, it's okay... Wait- nothing-"

"What? No- Underwear.." Jade interrupted, holding her hands up.

"Oh, okay."

"Did you mind? I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs."

Tori shook her head "No, its fine. You can sleep with m.." she faltered, realising what she was saying and quickly re-worded it. "You can sleep up here if you want to."

Jade smiled a little more "It would be nice not to be alone.."

Tori felt her heart flutter "Okay, if you're sure."

Jade stood slowly. "I'll go get changed.." she said quietly, heading towards the bathroom and leaving Tori alone for a few minutes. She exhaled loudly, and crawled over to the side of her bed she usually slept on, burying herself under the covers and switching off the lamp. Her heart was pounding.

_Get over it. She's only sharing you'r bed for the night. It doesn't mean anything. Stop winding yourself up over nothing._

She swallowed hard at the sound of Jade approaching outside. The room was pretty dark without the soft glow of the little bedside lamp but she could still make out Jades figure as she carefully entered the room and started to make her way around to the other side of the bed. Tori pretended to already be sleeping. She didn't know why, because they both knew that she wasn't, but she felt it was easier than trying to talk. She tried not to, but the temptation to peek was too much. She opened her eyes a little, running her eyes over Jade and her pale curves as she passed her. Turns out 'underwear' didn't do all that much to make the difference between nothing after all.

_She may as well take it off.._ Tori thought to herself. _Ugh, Tori, keep you'r hormones to yourself, it _really_ isn't the time. _She tried to push the fresh images of Jade out of her mind. It worked, right up until the point than Jade actually got into bed. Then, it took every ounce of control she had not to reach out and touch her. She just wanted to feel that Jade was real. A real living person lying next to her. Not a mean bitch, or a sociopath, but another human just like her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

_Just go the hell to sleep, Tori, before you do something totally stupid._ It didn't take long for her to start to doze off. Longer than it would have if she hadn't been sharing her bed with Jade West, but still not long. Just as the world began to fade away, she caught Jades voice.

"Goodnight, Tori."


	9. Chapter 9

**Jades POV**

Jade woke slowly. A ribbon of light from the slightly parted curtains struck through the air and heated the small spot of her pillow it rested on. She frowned. It wasn't her pillow.

_Where the hell..._

She suddenly remembered last night, tori, and all the things she said. With her location checked and remembered, she moved onto the next burning question; at which point in the night had she and Tori become so... what was that word she always chastised Beck for using? 'Spooned'. She felt just as stupid using the term as she had viewed Beck to be for doing the same thing. But there was no other term for it. She carefully lifted her head to look at tori's clock. Good god it was almost 2pm. She gingerly lay her head back down and assessed her options: she could try to remover her arms from Tori's waist, her knees from behind Tori's and generally move to her own side of the bed without waking her, or she could just lie there, enjoying the huge comfort of the brunettes proximity and risk it not being taken well upon Tori's awakening. She lay frozen in indecision for a few seconds, hardly daring to breathe as she hopelessly battled with herself. Unfortunately for her, it was a few seconds too many. Tori stirred in her arms, slowly rousing from her dreams. In a split second, Jade took what felt like her only hope. She snapped her eyes closed, evened her breathing, and lay utterly still, feigning sleep. She waited. Tori stirred a little more, yawning deeply, before stopping. For a minute or so, Jade swore she could have heard a pin drop. She began to panic.

_Oh fucking _hell_ Jade. How do you manage to get into these situations?_

Tori turned slightly against her. "...Jade?" she mewled sleepily. Jade gave in. She was kidding no one. She opened her eyes and peeked up at Tori. She stared back, drowsy looking and a little confused.

"I'm sorry Tori... I woke up and I didn't want to wake you and I couldn't move away, not that I wanted to, I mean, not in a pervy way, just-"

Tori started to giggle. "Jade it's okay."

"Yeah, but- wait, what?"

Tori smiled softly "It's fine, I don't mind."

"You.. don't?" Jade asked tentatively. Tori shook her head.

"No."

"Oh..."

Tori turned around properly, lying facing Jade, no longer as pressed against her but still more than close enough to make the goth's heart flutter.

"Hey, I could get used to this." she said, grinning and jabbing Jade in the ribs. Jade smiled and blushed, looking away.

_I wish.._

"Whoever knew Jade West was a secret spooner?"

Jades blush turned into a playful scowl, as she looked back to Tori, smirking. "Whoever knew Tori Vega would like it?"

Now it was Tori's turn to blush. "I can't help it.."

"Nor can i."

"What, that the world is attracted to you?"

"No, that I-" Jade paused, suddenly, and raised an eyebrow. "You really think the world is attracted to me?"

Tori buried her face against the pillows "Yeah... Well..."

Jade cocked her head to one side, genuinely interested. She'd never particularly rated herself that much, regardless of what she said to people. "Well... What?"

"Well... I'm... Attracted to you.." Tori said quietly. Jade gazed at her. They'd touched on this subject a few times now, but they always seemed to leave the subject before they got anything down in stone.

"Can I ask you something?" said Jade, shifting to lie on her back and stare at the swirling colours of the dream catchers attached to Tori's ceiling.

Tori matched her, letting her gaze follow Jade's. "Yeah?"

Jade bit her lip. "Why did you kiss me in the janitors closet?"

"I..." Tori faltered and sighed softly "I don't know.. Because I'm an idiot? I didn't mean to, I just... Did."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Truthfully, Jade knew why Tori had kissed her. She wasn't stupid. But she felt like she wanted to bring the subject up anyway.

"I'm glad." Jade said softly.

Tori turned her head, surprise in her stare. "Really?"

"Yeah... It made me think."

"What about?"

"Just some things Beck said before we broke up. After he found out the real reason I was avoiding his bed, he was always bringing you up, telling me to tell you and so on.. And I always got angry with him because I thought it was an unreasonable idea. But after that time in the janitors closet, it made me think about all those times I ignored his ideas... And then it made me wonder if maybe he was right."

"You avoided Beck Oliver's bed?"

Jade rolled her eyes "You avoided Ryder's. You did avoid Ryder's, right?"

Tori nodded "Yeah, I avoided Ryder's. But that's different."

"How?"

"Because... We're getting off topic."

Jade smiled wryly and mocked in a deep southern accent. "Aww, does Tori miss the kissing subject?"

"Thats not what I meant- I don't _talk_ like that!"

Jade laughed, sounding comfortingly like her old self. "Sure.."

"I _don't_!" Tori insisted, secretly enjoying the glimpse of the old Jade people saw so infrequently these days. "Anyway... You asked me a question, can I ask you one?"

"I suppose."

"Okay.. When we went on that play date for Sikowitz, and we sang to.. Well, _at_ those creeps, did you.. Did you actually like singing with me, or was it just the bottle of alcohol talking?"

"How do you know i-"

"I saw the bottle in your bag. It wasn't really hard to spot."

"Oh.. No, it wasn't the alcohol. I had fun."

Tori smiled "So did i."

They were immediately interrupted by the sound of Jades phone.

Jade groaned and grabbed it from the bedside able on her side. "It's Beck. Everyone's going to some concert and apparently he's the only one they could find within a ten mile radius who could tell me about it." she muttered sarcastically. A wicked grin spread across her face, she leaned her head over to Tori and held her phone straight up above them.

"Hey, maybe I should send him a picture..."

Tori looked slightly alarmed "What? Jade, no!"

Jade pouted "Why? Would you be ashamed of me?"

Tori was put on the spot. She thought for a moment. "No... But it would be a bit... Mean? He might get ideas.. _More_ ideas."

"Like what?" Jade said innocently.

"You _know_ what."

Jade sighed inwardly. _Would Tori be ashamed of me? I wouldn't blame her, I guess._

Tori prodded her."Jade?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You went kinda distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jade half lied.

Tori narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. "Was that a lie?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"I live with Trina. I may not be great at _telling_ lies, but I can usually spot them."

"True."

"So?" Tori pressed.

"So what?"

"Whats wrong?"

Jade sighed. "Nothing... Just... Would you be ashamed of me?"

"You mean.. If we went out?" Tori asked shyly.

_She doesn't _sound_ disgusted.. _Jade thought."Well, yeah."

Tori looked at Jade, her voice soft. "Of course I wouldn't be ashamed. Why?"

"No reason..." Jade wanted the ground to swallow her up. Okay, so now she knew that Tori wouldn't be ashamed as such, but now Tori was going to know what Jade was thinking about in terms of them, and that probably wasn't a good thing. She began chewing her lip.

Tori's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Would _you_ be ashamed of _me_?"

Jade wasn't expecting the question, but she tried to sound as casual as possible, releasing her lip from her teeth. "No."

Tori seemed to take that bit of information away to chew on. Jade decided to change the subject. "Do you want to go to that concert?"

"What time does it start?"

Jade returned to her phone, apparently scrolling through the details Beck sent. "Five, but its quite a drive away and we actually have to get in first, so if we want to go, Andre will be here to pick us up in... Uh, 18 minutes?"

Tori sat up, the covers falling away from her slightly.

_Not that you're paying any attention to that, Jade West._

"Minutes? Do you want to go?"

Jade poked her shoulder. "Hey, I asked first."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine. Well.. I'll go if you're going." she offered.

"Better get in the shower then. Off you go." Jade smirked and leaned back, letting her gaze settle on Tori, waiting for her to move.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Perv much?"

Jade's smirk grew. "Problem?"

Tori scowled. "Nope. Watch me, I care not!" She proclaimed dramatically, flinging aside the covers and walking purposefully slowly out of the door and around the corner in her tiny shorts and bra. Jade watched her intently as she went, slightly surprised by Tori's change of attitude.

_Damn_.

**Reviews are always much appreciated :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know this took a while, I am sorry if theres anyone out there at all who was waiting around (though I doubt that, ha). Lots of things going on at the moment and writing time has been hacked down to a little stump for the time being- hopefully the next chapter will come sooner ^^ **

**Tori's POV**

By the time they reached the concert, it was already crowded with over excited people. With great difficulty, they had managed to get some of the last places and gained entry into the building. Andre was almost giddy with excitement at seeing whatever band it was, though neither Jade nor Tori had even bothered to find out who it was yet.

_Jade..._

Tori glanced at her. They had gotten ready just in time to be picked up by Andre, Cat, Robbie and to Jades huge annoyance, Beck. They'd stopped by quickly at Jade's house on the way to the concert for Jade to change her clothes, since nothing Tori had was going to fit Jades chest as Jade had taken great delight in pointing out. Jades house was cold looking. Tori couldn't put her finger on why, but it was. Jade had reappeared surprisingly quickly in a white tank top and black skinny jeans. It was simple enough, but it wasn't that that caught Tori's eye. Jades hair was up. Tori had never really seen it up before. It was in a bun, held together with what actually looked like two black chopsticks which crossed diagonally each way through the buns center and miraculously- though Tori couldn't see how- was keeping it in place. A few black strands fell down to frame her face and in doing so attracted attention to her pale, exposed shoulders which were surprisingly delicate looking. It made her look slightly older, Tori decided.

_It makes her look even more beautiful. _

Jade had gotten back into the car, resuming her place next to Tori, and the group had continued on to their destination.

Now they were finally inside the concert hall and it was nearly time for it to start. Tori had promptly gotten lost in the crowds. For a few minutes wove her way through the deafening crowds craning her neck, desperately searching for a familiar face, but she saw none. She was at the disadvantage of being shorter than most of the people there, meaning she couldn't see much apart from things directly around of her.

_Don't worry.. They're here somewhere..._

But Tori couldn't help herself. She had gotten lost in an airport when she was small, and ever since she had feared being lost on her own in crowded places. Just as she was beginning to panic, two arms looped around her waist from behind and a familiar, rather amused voice reached her.

"There's no escaping that way, Miss Vega."

Tori felt relief flood her. She turned her face to look up at Jade.

"I wasn't trying to escape!" she defended "You guys all ditched me!"

Jade smirked "We went to get drinks, we were two meters away from where you started out. You randomly wondered off and I was sent to come and find you."

Tori frowned. Jade West didn't get 'sent' to do anything. "Sent?"

Jade gave in. "Okay, so I volunteered, big deal, come on they're waiting for us." The goth let go of her, much to Tori's silent inner protest and motioned for Tori to follow as she started back through the mob of people.

"Jade!" Tori shouted over the racket, not wanting to get lost again. Jade turned to look at her. Tori blundered over to her, and then clung to her arm in case Jade disappeared or something equally likely in Tori's paranoid mind.

"Really, Vega?" Said Jade.

Tori could feel herself blushing a little. "I can't help it.."

Jade rolled her eyes theatrically. "Sure you can't." she reached over and grabbed Tori's hand, pulling her through the crowds until they reached the group. They found the others in a corner with drinks, casually dancing along to the music. Tori was overly aware Jade was still holding on to her hand, but she didn't want to say anything lest she take it away.

"Hey Tori!" Cat chirped, waving madly.

"Hey Cat" Tori said with a smile.

"Why are you holding Jades hand?" The red head asked, confusion clouding her eyes. The whole group turned to look. Tori had not yet devised an excuse for that. Instead, she looked dumbly at Jade. Jade looked around at them slowly, as if dazed. Realization flashed through her eyes and she quickly let go of Tori's hand. "I was guiding." She said, in a voice which challenged each of them to question her statement. Of course, no one did, and they all held their hands up in surrender, resuming their dancing. To Tori, Jade had sounded more defensive. She pushed it aside. It more than likely was just what Jade had said, nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't going to over think it. They spent the next few hours dancing and laughing, enjoying the atmosphere and the music. Tori stayed close to Jade, unable to stop the nagging feeling that made her want Jade to hug her again. It had felt nice. She didn't know what to do about them. She liked Jade. A lot. And she now knew Jade liked her too. But she didn't know where to go from there. She didn't know where Jade wanted to go from there. But she knew she didn't want to stay lingering in the middle. She noticed Jade disappearing through a door and, on impulse, followed her. As she pushed through the door, Jade looked over her shoulder at her.

"Jeez, Vega, you're following me to the toilets now?"

"Well I didn't know where you were going, did I?" Tori defended.

Jade raised an eyebrow "So you're just following me?"

"No, I.." Tori gave in. "Oh who am I kidding? Yeah, I guess I was."

Jade pushed the door open to the toilets and Tori followed her in. They stood quietly for a second.

"Well, here we are again," Said Jade, gesturing to their surroundings. "Why do we always end up following each other into toilets?"

Tori smiled "Better than a giant cupcake."

Jade frowned at the memory. "True."

Tori crossed over to the mirrors to check her hair. Since their meeting in the toilets in Karaoke-dokie, Tori felt a lot more relaxed around Jade. She was still nervous, but she no longer felt like her life was in danger which calmed her down a lot. Plus, Jade was so different towards her now, it was like a new person and though Tori missed the old Jade sometimes, she was keen to explore this new side she'd been presented with. It felt like she was being given a chance, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to take it. Jade stood around meter away, leaned against the sinks staring at something she was obviously finding fascinating about her nails.

"Do you think people hate me?" She said quietly.

Tori stopped and looked at Jade in the mirror. "What? No.. Scared a little maybe, but I don't think people _hate_ you. Why do you ask?"

Jade shook her head "Doesn't matter."

Tori walked over to stand in front of the goth. "It does matter. It matters to me." She said softly. Jade stayed quiet, now biting on her glossy black nails. Tori sighed and glanced over to the door, wandering if the others had noticed them gone. Probably not. She turned back around and veered her head backwards in surprise, finding Jade had moved to all but two inches away from her face. She was staring at Tori, her pale eyes searching as if there was something hidden within Tori's expression.

"Wha..." Tori trailed off. Jade leaned in, almost casually and pressed her lips softly against Tori's. Tori's brain blanked as to who she was and why she was as she desperately tried to get it together enough to kiss her back. It took another moment before normality clicked into it's place and Tori kissed back.

_Is Jade kissing me? Is she really really kissing me?_ Tori's thoughts reached not further than that as she discarded all thoughts of anything but how soft Jades lips were against her own. She took a chance and placed her arms around Jades waist, pulling her sightly closer. To her slight relief, Jade didn't protest and did the same. When they finally pulled away, Tori's heart was beating so hard she was sure Jade would be able to feel or even hear it. Neither of them let go of the other as Tori scrambled for words. Eventually she gave up hope of becoming literate any time soon and settled into the surprisingly comfortable silence. She wondered if Jade felt as overwhelmed. Deep down, she hoped so. A few minutes passed and as much as Tori could have stayed there forever held against Jade in an equal state of speechlessness, Jade apparently regained her linguistic skills just that bit faster than Tori, and spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Tori put all her effort into remembering English. "Y-yeah... Are you?"

Jade nodded "The others will be wandering where we are.."

Tori smiled weakly "I'm not sure I can walk." The second the words were out she realised what it sounded like she was implying and wished the ground would swallow her up.

"I-I didn't mean..." She could feel herself blushing.

"I know what you mean." Said Jade, smiling. "Come on.."

The two slowly made their way out of the toilets and back to the group.

_We kissed... Will they be able to tell? What if its written all over my face? Act, Tori, act. You're an actress, act. _Tori thought. She did the best she could to become a neutral character.

Cat's bright voice broke her trail of thoughts. "Hey Tori, the concert ends in half an hour, and we're all going back to mine for the night to watch more films cause my parents have taken my brother to his special hospital for the night, do you wanna come?"

Tori thought about it. Her parents would be back by now and she really wasn't in the mood to sit alone in her room to over think things.

"Jadey's coming." Cat added. Tori mentally frowned. Why would Cat mention that? She brushed it aside as coincidence. However, it did make her mind up for her.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good. The- the films, that is, not- not Jade.. Uh.. Andre do you want to go now?" she stuttered, mentally chastising herself. She caught Jade smirking. Andre shrugged, always one to diffuse an awkward situation for her and nodded. "Yeah, might as well head out before everyone else does, save the hassle." He said cooly. The group collected there things and finished their drinks before following the wall to the exit. Jade sidled up beside Tori as the group spilled out into the parking lot, a smug look on her face.

"So, I sound good, do I?" She asked innocently. Tori rolled her eyes, feeling calmer in the fresh air.

"I honestly don't know _what_ you mean Jade." Tori replied with equal innocence. But Tori did know what Jade meant. And Jade most certainly did sound good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this one took a billion years to write as well. I got half way through and started all over again. On the plus side, this version is a lot better than the previous. I hope. I love reviews, I really do 3**

**Jades POV**

"Well what other films are there?"

Jade held her hands up "You know what I'm gonna say."

Andre rolled his eyes and ate a cheesy puff from the little pile in his hand "Jade, we are _not _watching The Scissoring."

Jade scowled. What was wrong these people? It was just a film. "What about The Scissoring 2-"

"No." The group said in unison. Jade growled and returned to snipping at the tips of her hair with her scissors. Andre sat forward in his seat "Well, it's gettin' late- I think i'm gonna get home for some Z's"

Robbie and Beck both nodded with him. "Yeah, we should get going too."

Tori's head bobbed up from its resting position on her arms. "You're going? Are you sure you're gonna be okay driving back in this weather?"

In the hours following the concert, a full storm had taken hold of the skies above hollywood. Rain lashed down against the windows along with the occasional rumble of thunder accompanied by a blinding fork of lightning. Winds were up and more than a few people had posted on the slap to say trees had fallen in their drive ways.

"Well, unless we tunnel home, we're gonna have to be."

Cats voice chirped "You could stay here?"

The gang had already come to the silent assumption she'd fallen asleep half way through the little mermaid, but you couldn't hear any sleep in her voice.

Beck looked a little uneasy "Are you sure your parents would like three boys staying here with you, Cat?"

She frowned, "No, probably not... Wait a minute!"

Everyone looked at her expectantly. After a long silence, Jade rolled her eyes, waving her hands in front of Cat's face. "What?"

Cat looked dazed. "Oh, yeah. Well, what if we all stayed? Mom and Dad wouldn't mind it if everyone was here."

Tori glanced outside and then to her phone. "Yeah, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind- I'll send her a text."

There was a general mutter of agreement. Jade hadn't heard anything from home since she'd left and gone to Tori's the night before. She wouldn't bother sending any message home. It wasn't like they cared.

Cat continued "Well, Beck and Andre and Robbie could stay downstairs in here, 'cause its pretty big and there's three sofas, and Tori and Jade could share the spare room?"

Andre nodded, "yeah, sounds okay."

_What? _Jade thought.

Cat beamed and ran up the stairs two at a time "Yay! I'll go get comfy stuff."

Jade got up and walked to the stairs. "I'll be right back." she said. As soon as she was out of sight, Jade chased after Cat. She found her, buried knee-deep in duvets and pillows that she'd clawed out of the airing cupboard. She looked up and saw Jade, smiling.

"Oh, hey Jade!"

Jade raised an eyebrow, not bothering to reply to her greeting and moving straight to the point. "The spare room? There's only one bed in the spare room, Cat."

Cat's demeanor changed immediately, to one Jade and Jade only knew. She chucked the innocence, and replaced it with a cheeky grin, he voice still high and airy. "You're complainin'?"

Jade didn't have an answer for that. "Wha- yes! No! I-" Before she had time to answer, Cat was already half way down the stairs, bedding in tow.

"You're losing your edge, Jadey." she called over her shoulder.

"Am _not_." Jade hissed.

Cat laughed, "Sure.." and disappeared from sight. Jade stood scowling at the spot the red-head been stood in. _Why does she always know this shit? I swear that kid's a damned witch._

Deciding there would be no point going back downstairs, Jade decided to just brush her teeth and head straight for the spare room. It was just as she'd left it the last time she'd camped out in house Valentine, which she did frequently to avoid her parents. She crossed over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, grateful it was at least a double. God knows what manor of awkward would have occurred if they'd had to share a single bed in a house full of people and one of them had come in on them. She pulled her phone from her pocket and studied the screen for a second. She had no new messages. It didn't surprise her. She set it down on the side and kicked her shoes off. The curtains were already drawn, and the room was lit only by the hallway light. She flicked on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Two nights in a row, huh?"

Jade looked over to the door where Tori's figure had appeared.

Jade frowned "What?"

Tori just smiled and gestured at the bed, crossing the room and sitting by Jade. "Well, I'm not hanging about. I'm tired." Jade watched as Tori stood and lifted her shirt over her head. She knew she should probably avert her eyes. She wasn't going to.

Jade smirked "When did you become so shameless?"

Tori turned to face her and shrugged. "When did you start noticing?"

The brunette had a point. "Fair play."

She followed suit and climbed into bed alongside Tori.

Tori looked at her "hey, Jade... Did you tell you'r parents you were here?"

Jade gave a snort of contempt. "Like they give a shit where I am. I haven't so much as had a text from them since I left to go to yours."

Tori sighed sadly. "But it's stormy... How can they not care? I mean, I care and I'm just... Well- I'm.. I'm not really a-anything... To you, I guess.."

Jade looked sadly at the familiar wall to her right. She sighed. "Why do you think that?" Jade turned to look at her. Tori's face said quite clearly that she hadn't been expecting to answer a follow up question. "I- I just.." the brunette turned onto her side, wrapping her arms around the little wad of duvet that clustered in front of her, her back to the goth. "I'm not Beck..." she finished quietly.

Jade opened her mouth to reply but realised she really didn't have anything to say to that. She propped herself up on one elbow and ran her free hand through her hair. "Tori... Why would you want to be beck? Beck's a dick. I don't like Beck."

"You did once though..."

Jade frowned. She wasn't sure if it was just her that wasn't understanding or if Tori really was being as confusing as she was sounding. She reached over and rested her hand on Tori's shoulder, gently pulling the half Latina round to face her. Tori's eyes were glassy with pent-up tears.

Jade started to feel desperate. There was something wrong with seeing Tori so miserable. "I don't understand..."

Tori looked away "I don't mean that much to you... Like Beck meant..."

Jade's eyes dropped slightly. "Beck and I were together a long time..."

"And I'll never..." The tears spilled down Tori's cheeks and she immediately stopped trying to explain herself. It didn't matter- Jade got the picture. "You think I'd never have a relationship with you?"

It only made Tori cry harder. Jade slowly lay back down and held her arms out. It took Tori a moment to realise and when she did, she hesitated.

Jade tried to smile "Come on, or they'll drop off."

Tori slowly shifted over towards Jade. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori tightly and sighed, "I never thought you wanted a relationship... Thats not a conclusion I usually jump to when I find out someone who actually has an idea of what they're getting into says they like me. Actually, when that happens, I imagine it being more of a confession to god for mercy."

Tori smiled slightly through her tears. "You _know_ you're not that bad with relationships."

Jade sighed. "I am."

"Could I make that judgement for myself?" Tori asked quietly.

Jade stared at the brunette in her arms for a long time before answering.

"..You really want to?"

Tori blushed "yeah.. If you do."

Jade usually knew wether something was a bad idea. She knew whether she was going to regret something later on, or wether something was going to get her hurt. For once in her life, she felt like this wasn't one of them. With a rare warmth in her heart, Jade smiled at the girl in her arms.

"I do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Tori's POV**

"Do you think I should go see?"

"No.."

"Are you just saying that so you don't have to move?"

"...Yeah..."

Tori smiled. "We have to at least attempt to find out where everyone's gone. Or if they've gone at all. Though I doubt they're still here when it's so quiet."

"Who cares?" Jade mumbled quietly. Tori gave in and fell back down beside the goth, propping herself up on her elbow. "Okay, I'll stay here. But I'm at least texting Cat."

Jade looked at her. "Why? It's gonna be kinda strange if you text her from bed- her spare bed- asking where she is and she turns out to be downstairs making lunch with everyone."

Tori knew it was the truth. "Yeah, but it's totally silent down there. Usually theres laughing and TV and Rex insulting inanimate objects. But there's none of that. There's just nothing. I really don't think anyone's here."

"Why would they all go out without us?"

Tori shrugged "Lets find out." She reached for her phone and unlocked the screen. She had no new messages.

Tori Vega

10:14 AM

Have you guys gone out?

Cat Valentine

10:14 AM

Yeahs hehe smoothie bar 3 3

Tori Vega

10:16 AM

When? Why didn't you wake us up?

Cat Valentine

10:18 AM

Well, I looked in on you and Jadey when everyone else was gettin' up and ready to go, but you looked reeaal cosy 3 so I just decided to leave you be and told every one you were gonna join us later 'cause you had to do some homework or something ^^ We left half hour ago.

Tori Vega

10:19 AM

Cosy? We weren't cosy... We were just sleeping. We'll be there soon

Cat Valentine

10:19 AM

Ahahahahaha, Tori, you're so funny :3 It's okay, you'r secret's safe with me. KK ^^ see ya soon ^^

Tori stared at her phone in disbelief.

"Jade, did you tell Cat about anything?"

Jade stirred and opened her eyes, gazing up at Tori "No, why?"

Tori held the phone up to Jades face. The goth's bright blue eyes scanned over the text on the screen before raising her eye brows passively.

"Yeah. It's okay, she does that."

Tori frowned "She really is smarter than she lets on. But seriously, how did she get that?"

Jade smirked and shrugged. "Maybe she has powers."

Tori smiled, "Yeah, either that or she saw the position we were in when we woke up."

Jade laughed- she was beginning to warm to the word 'spooning'.

"Do we really have to get up?"

Tori sighed and put her head down onto the pillow, resting her chin on her hands like a puppy would on it's paws. With big brown eyes she murmured, "We really do."

Jade pouted. "What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll have to make you."

"That's making me want to refuse."

Tori grinned. "Don't tempt me, West."

Jade jabbed her side and then retreated hastily under the duvet, giggling at her attempts to hide. Tori grinned and dove after her, burrowing her way under the duvet and reaching for the girls sides, tickling her with all her might. Jade squealed with laughter and scrabbled to remove the brunette, to little effect.

"Submit and get up!" Tori commanded through the giggles.

Jade curled herself in half in an attempt to squash Tori's hands enough for her to remove them, but only seemed to make it worse. "N-No! Ha- Oh my god- Get- No- Ahahaha- Stop it! Okay, okay, I'll get up!"

Tori relented, and stopped tickling, still holding onto Jades waist as they both recovered, breathing hard, grins still plastered on their faces.

"That was mean." Jade said with a playful scowl in between breaths.

Tori looked innocent "I told you not to tempt me."

Jade grabbed her waist and pulled Tori towards her. "At least let me have a hug before you drag me to iced smoothie hell?"

Tori smiled and nestled against Jade happily. She was warm and it made Tori feel safe. "I suppose I can manage that."

They stayed for a few minutes, quietly content before Tori knew they really had to get moving. "Come on." She said softly, feeling strangely drowsy again, "They'll be back by the time we're ready to leave at this rate."

Jade sighed "Okay, okay. They've got two bathrooms so at least we don't need to have the who's showering first argument."

Tori smirked as she slunk out of bed to her little pile of clothes on the chair by the door. "We were gonna take turns?"

Jade threw a pillow with surprising accuracy at her head. "Brain. Gutter. Out. Now."

Tori just giggled as she made her way down the hall and to the nearest bathroom. She took what little she was wearing off and turned the shower on, waiting a moment for the water to warm up before stepping in. She let the water run over her for a few minutes, waking up any part of her still clinging to sleep before scanning through the various bottles on the rack to her left for shampoo. She found a strawberry one, obviously Cat's, and a matching conditioner, both of which she quickly rinsed through her hair. She couldn't help but remind herself that Jade was also in the shower just down the hall. When the water finally ran clear of little strawberry scented bubbles, Tori killed the water and squeezed out her hair of the majority of surplus water. The room had filled with steam, so she opened a window to let it out whilst she dried herself off and got dressed. She found a new toothbrush and decided Cat wouldn't mind if she borrowed it. She brushed out her hair and toweled as much moisture from it as possible. She had no idea where Cat kept her hair dryer, and though she knew Jade probably would, she guessed it wouldn't hurt to let it dry off naturally for a change.

Jades voice was muffled from the other side of the door.

"Come on, Tori, how long does it take to get dressed?"

Tori smiled to herself. "Alright, alright.." she said, her voice muffled by the comb she held between her teeth. She put the comb down on the side, took one final glance at the mirror and unlocked and opened the door. Jade stood leaned against the wall, her hair still wet at the ends though remarkably dry otherwise, staring at the abstract painting on the wall opposite. She turned to face Tori with a smile as the brunette emerged from the bathroom.

"Thank god for that. Come on, it's gone 11."

The two made their way down stairs, both grabbing an apple from the giant mahogany fruit bowl on the way and out of the front door into the sun.

"Guess we're walking." Tori said, gesturing at the lack of car in the huge flower edged drive way.

"Ah well. It'll dry you'r hair off. It's not that far from here anyway, should only take ten minutes."

Tori smiled "I really hope you know the way from here, 'cause I sure don't."

Jade smiled back and held out her hand. "If I know the way isn't the question- the question is, are you willing to follow me?"

**Okay, so to make up for my rather lengthy update time (and also *mainly* because I had a review or two asking to update soon, *told you they're powerful things*) I thought I'd sod Psychology revision and write up chapter 12 instead. I love all reviews 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So I think this one was out a little quicker? Wasn't it? I can't remember.. Oh well, it's here now 3**

Jade's POV

The walk to the smoothie bar was short, but it still took the two another fifteen minutes. The day was hot, and not even accompanied by a breeze, making the journey relatively uncomfortable. By the time Jade and Tori arrived, the gang was sprawled over the sofas at the back of the restaurant, making the most of the air conditioning. By the looks of it, they were half way through their second round of drinks and listening intently to an animated discussion between Robbie and Rex.

"Hey Tori, hey Jade," Andre called. "its about time, we were about to come looking for you."

Jade gestured towards their smoothies, still half full. "Yeah, I can see that."

Ca glance up with a smile, "How was that, uh, homework Jade?"

Jade gave her a look that threatened strangulation, but replied

"It was fine, thank you Caterina."

"Ya got it.. _Sorted out_ then?"

Jade grit her teeth "Yes, thank you."

Cat giggled "Kay kay!"

Tori smiled.

Jade sat down facing the rest of the shop and as far away from Beck as possible. Tori decided to take the seat next to her. She wasn't in the mood to care if everyone else got suspicious. Their smoothies arrived a few minutes after ordering them, and they were quickly drawn into the conversation.

"I just don't see why you'd want to." Andre said, confused.

"There gonna be some Northridge girls." Rex said smugly.

"You want a little puppet STD?" Jade drawled and she stabbed a blackberry from the bowl in the middle of the table. Rex looked as offended as Robbie could make him.

"I'm gonna be sat next to 'em. Not in their laps. More than could be said for you two." Rex muttered, sweeping a hand in Tori and Jade's direction.

_Stupid damned puppet._

Jade flicked the blackberry as hard as she could from the end of her fork and watched uncaringly as it splattered Rex in the eye. "Fuck off."

"Argh! Man down! It burrnns!" Rex cried, retreating behind Beck as Robbie desperately wiped at Rex's face with a serviette. "Stop moving!" He hissed at him.

"I'm melting!" Rex continued hysterically.

"Make it stop." Jade said bluntly.

"You're not the one with berry gunk in your eye!" Rex defended.

Jade stabbed and flicked another mushy blackberry, which flew and struck Rex in the other eye.

Rex shrieked "I'M BLIIINND! Avenge me!"

Cat coughed. "Guys, the waiter is staring at us."

Everyone but Jade, who didn't particularly care, looked up to where the waiter was stood. She quickly went back to clearing her table.

"Anyway." Tori said. "What're we doing for the rest of the day?"

Andre shrugged. "Not decided yet."

"What about the cinema? It's too hot out there to be outside."

"I'm out." Jade hated the cinema. She didn't see the point. She wondered if Tori would go. She couldn't change her mind now without looking weird but she didn't want to go home by herself.

"Yeah, I told mom I'd be back by 2:00. Trina's due home tomorrow and that takes preparation, believe me."

_Liar_ Jade thought, not unhappily.

Beck spoke, for the first time. "Well I'll come."

Robbie nodded "Yeah, there's gotta be something on."

Andre looked over to cat, who was finishing her bright pink smoothie. "How 'bout you, little red?"

Cat beamed. "Aha, okay.." She giggled shyly.

_Why aren't they together yet?_

Robbie got out his pear pad from his bag and began tapping at it. "That new film Sikowitz recommended is on in half an hour- we could make it of we left now?"

"Andre nodded "Sounds good." He stood, drinking the last few drops of his smoothie and the others followed suit. Beck ambled over to pay the bill whilst everyone else headed to the door. Jade stepped outside, cursing the sun and shielding her eyes against it's over-zealous light. "I suppose we're walking again." Jade muttered to Tori.

Tori smiled "Oh well, it's a nice day."

Beck appeared from the shade of the restaurant and into the day with the rest of them. "We'd drop you off, but the cinemas in the other direction and it's gonna be close enough as it is getting there on time." He said apologetically. Jade ignored him and started walking. Tori followed her, glancing over her shoulder to Beck. Jade knew she was about to say sorry, but he would just wave his hand in understanding. She knew him too well. As predicted, the word never left Tori's mouth. Jade waited before they were out of ear shot before saying anything.

"So.. Where are we going?"

Tori looked at her, feeling strangely bad for her. "where do you want to go?"

Jade groaned, squinting. "Inside.. I can't take the sun."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Vampire."

"Uh-huh."

Tori began to play with her hair. "Well we can't go back to Cats."

Jade sighed. "We could go mine if mum's not in. Dad was meant to be fucking off to Paris last night, but hell knows if he actually did or not."

She saw the nerves on Tori's face. "What if your mum comes back whilst we're there?"

"We'll climb out of my bedroom window and into a tree, from there to the ground. It'll be fine, I've been doing it since I was like, 12."

Tori did her best to smile. "Okay.. If you're sure."

Jade smiled and elbowed Tori playfully. "Don't you trust my tree?"

Tori scowled, but smiled too. "I'm not sure the tree trusts me. I have a history with trees. It's not a good history. It involves falling. And breaking. And prolonged pain."

Jade smiled. "I'd catch you if it attacked you. And then i'd attack _it_."

"Thats not very fair. It's not exactly able to run away." Tori joked.

"You'd be surprised the amount of things which have learned to run away from me."

Tori smiled again. Jade liked that smile. "You know what I mean."

"So does the tree."

They walked for another 15 to 20 minutes before they arrived at Jade's. Jade announced no one was in, and they crunched up the gravel path toward the door.

"How do you know no ones in?" Tori said gingerly.

"There's no screaming." Jade said bluntly.

Tori frowned. "Well there wont be if you'r dads gone to Europe."

Jade raised an eyebrow as she shouldered the door open. "Are you sure about that?"

There was no real answer to that. Tori followed Jade into the house like she was committing a crime being there. Jade could understand, it wasn't a welcoming place. It was always cold, no matter what the temperature was outside, the wall paper was dark, and the pictures on the wall were all out dated, ghosts of what the family used to be and permanent reminders of what it was never going to be again. It was eerily quiet.

"My room's up there," Jade said distractedly, waving her hand towards a door at the end of the hall and disappearing off around a corner into another room. "I'd say go on up, but the both doors are locked."

Tori raised an eyebrow, peeking around the corner to see where Jade had gone. It turned out to be a kitchen, a rather cavernous one at that. Jade was stood at the island counter in the center, pouring a peach coloured drink into two tall glasses.

"You lock the doors _inside_ you'r house?"

Jade looked up at her, seemingly equally confused. "You _don't_?"

Tori frowned "Cant say as I do, no- what is that?"

"Peach Bellini. Sadly, it doesn't have any alcohol in it." She said, setting the white glass bottle down on the black marble. "Just about the only thing that doesn't.." she muttered.

"Oh, well, I don't mind." Tori looked around slowly as Jade made her way over with the two glasses. "When will your mom be back?"

Jade gave her a wicked grin. "Nervous?"

Strangely, even with the threat of a raving mad woman out for her blood, Tori wasn't. After all, she had Jade to protect her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know this took forever. Please don't eat me.**

**Jae's POV**

It had been over an hour since Tori had arrived at Jade's house, but to Jade it felt like only five minutes. Her time with Tori always passed quickly. Tori had taken to the large room instantly, and had taken her time to look around at everything, even finding that lump in the jar the doctor had given her when Rex got mangled in the turblow jet. Now they sat quietly, cuddled together watching a film on Jades bed, and she couldn't have felt happier. The sun was starting to set outside, and there was still no sign of her mother showing up. But she knew she was pushing it. Her mum would be back soon enough and if her and especially Tori didn't clear out before hand, there was going to be trouble. The credits of the film had been rolling for over a minute, but Tori sat watching intently, mentally noting everyone of interest. When she decided she was done, she turned to Jade.

"Hey."

"Coffee?"

Tori smiled. "Sounds good. Where from?"

Jade rolled sideways and stood from her bed, holding her hand out to Tori. The brunette took it, and Jade helped her jump down to stand with her.

"There's a little coffee place that never seems to close down the road a bit, they do the most amazing coffee ever."

Tori smiled. "Well it must be good getting this sort of praise from Jade West."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they're struggling for a tag phrase for their advertising, can they use that?"

Tori jabbed the goth in the ribs. "If everyone knew who you were, it'd be a great slogan!"

They slowly made their way to the stairs out of the attic room. Jade kinda wished she could just pick Tori up and carry her back to her bed. She had liked the closeness.

"Jade?"

Jade snapped out of her reverie, and found she was stood staring at the front door.

"Hu- What?"

Now it was Tori's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on, you're meant to be leading the way to great coffee, don't go flakey on me now."

Jade smiled. "Yes ma'am." She twisted the key, and all the little straps and keyring that hung off it jangled and they tumbled over each other. The door unlocked with a faint clunk, and Jade shoved it open.

"After you."

Tori stepped out into the warm glow of the low sun, her hair immediately becoming strands of liquid bronze in the tinted light. Jade followed her out, locking the door again behind her.

"So, do you think Cat really does know? Or do you think it's an uncanny guess?"

Jade smirked. "Oh she knows. I think she's known for ages."

Tori considered this. "So she's not an air head?"

Jade laughed. "No."

The two began to walk down the drive way towards Jades fabled coffee shop. Unlike their previous walks that day, the suns heat had with the coming of the evening been curbed, making this one a lot more pleasant.

"How far away is it?" Tori asked casually.

Jade shrugged. "About five minutes."

Tori smiled and held her hand out. Jade looked at it with a smile of her own and took it, rubbing her thumb softly over Tori's.

"Jade... What are we?"

Jade raised an eye brow. "Well I'm a human, can't speak for you."

Tori scowled playfully. "Come on, you know what I mean. I know we agreed to give it a go but.. we never really said the words, or made the commitment."

Jade was quiet for few minutes. "Can I get back to you on this? After coffee? I usually made big decisions over coffee."

Tori chuckled "I always did wonder why you drank so much."

"How many big decisions do you think I make?"

"Well we're all different."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Apparently so."

Tori gaped and laughed at the same time. "Are you calling me 'different'?"

Jade laughed as well. "Not at all."

A minute later, the coffee shop came into view. Even from a distance, it was obviously packed and the two girls decided even before they got in the door that they'd take the drinks away. Jade pointed out a sign that was lit up next to the door which advertised their speciality.

"They do a blend of coffee and chocolate. I know they're not the first to do it, but it's the best I've ever had. They let you pick what percentage of cocoa you want, so it's not too sweet or too bitter."

Tori's eyes scanned over the sign as she listened. "What percentage do you have?"

Jade grinned. "Eighty five."

"Eighty five?! That must be worse than drinking... I genuinely can't think of anything _more_ bitter."

"It's not that bad. The coffee's relatively sweet, so it balances it out a little."

Tori squeezed the goth's hand. "I believe you."

They stepped into the crowded building, and placed their order when they reached the front of the queue. True to her word, Jade ordered an 85% cocoa blend. Tori stuck to 65%, explaining to Jade's mocking smile that she didn't want to shrivel away from drinking anything any higher. The best Jade could do was sweetly ask 'why not?'

The evening air embraced the couple as they stepped out of the amicable light of the shop and out onto the sun baked pavement, which was still radiating warmth from the previous hours of the day. The sky had turned teal, and the first few stars had appeared. Jade handed Tori her coffee, careful to check the label and give her the right one. The two walked in quiet for a moment, both sipping gingerly at the hot liquid. Jade wondered to herself what Tori was thinking.

_Probably waiting for an answer.. _She thought. Of course, Jade already knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to say that she was hers if Tori wanted her, and that that was all she'd ever wanted from the day they'd met. And it was. But Jade didn't know if she could. Not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't want Tori to get hurt. Jade knew full well she wasn't an easy person to date, and the last thing she wanted to do was to put Tori through what she'd put Beck through knowing that thins time she'd actually _care_. She looked over at Tori, who seemed to be lost in thoughts of her own.

"Tori... You know... I'm not the easiest person in the world to be with. I don't want to get you hurt."

Tori pulled out of her thoughts, and looked at Jade with something akin to sympathy. "Well, you know me. I never sign up to anything without reading the small print and trust me, I've been reading your small print for years. I'm not as desperately fragile as you think."

Jade thought on this with another sip of coffee. "So you're really serious?"

Tori nodded. "I wouldn't mess you around over something like this."

Jade stopped in front of a bench, and sat down, clasping her coffee cup in both hands. Tori sat down next to her, in much the same fashion.

Jade took a deep breath. "Well then... I guess I have no reason not to just properly ask you out."

Tori's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Jade laughed. "I wouldn't mess you around over something like this!" She exclaimed in a deep southern accent.

Tori smacked at her arm, but grinned. "I really _don't_ talk like that. Bt if you're really asking, then yes, I would love to date you."

Jade smiled. "Yeah. I know. Winds you up though." She turned to look at Tori and put her free arm around her shoulders. "I'm gonna tell you now, this roller coaster has no seat belts."

Tori chuckled. "I guess some things never change."

Jade took a longer drink of her coffee, which had finally cooled to a more reasonable temperature. "Nope, I'm still Jade West in here."

Tori rested her head against Jades shoulder. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
